Just Drive!
by Irrevocably
Summary: "For the love of all things good, where the hell did you learn to drive?" The woman screeched, her hand reaching for the handle on the roof. For whatever reason, Julian decided to answer the question as if it wasn't rhetorical, "Britain!"


It was two words that suddenly brought Julian out of his surprised trance.

"Just drive!"

The gear stick was moved into reverse, and Julian's foot flew down on the accelerator, propelling them backward with so much momentum that an old lady had to jump in her trolley to avoid being roadkill.

"For the love of all things good, where the hell did you learn to drive?" The woman screeched, her hand reaching for the handle on the roof.

For whatever reason, Julian decided to answer the question as if it wasn't rhetorical, "Britain!"

You see, he hadn't been expecting some stranger to jump in his car, holding a dozen rolls of toilet paper and an iced coffee, with police sirens sounding in the distance.

And for some unknown reason, he actually was assisting in this getaway, willingly.

"Well aren't you delightfully British?" The woman trailed her gaze over his body, her eyes glistening as she smirked deviously at him.

"Excuse me?" Julian asked, extremely confused by the situation he had been thrown into.

"Thank god." The woman mumbled, looking in the rear view mirror as they pulled away from the shopping centre, completely ignoring Julian. She pulled down the sun visor, checking herself out and fluffing up her white hair. "So," She put it back up, popping her gum and sitting back, "What's up with the bumper sticker on your car? _Your ego is not your amigo_? Really man?"

Julian decided to turn onto the main road, seeing as how she wasn't giving out any directions. "I'd love to discuss my choice in car accessories but I'm more concerned about the random woman in my car evading police!"

The woman gestured her hand out as if to say it was nothing. "Don't worry about it handsome. Also use your indicators next time. I may be in a hurry to get away but I'm not an asshole."

"What? Use my- use my _indicators_? _Handsome_? Are you seriously telling me how to drive when you just _jumped in my car_?" Julian yelled in bewilderment, taking a corner without using his indicators just to spite her.

"Seriously dude, take a chill pill. You're stressing me out." She leant back in her seat, her hand reaching down to adjust the recliner. After a few annoying ticks of her fidgeting with her position, Julian slammed on the breaks.

"Can you _please_ stop?" He yelled. Suddenly, as he looked at the woman, recognition dawned on his face. "Wait, are you Killer-"

Sirens interrupted his speech, and Killer Frost snapped her seat into an upright position. "Go!" She yelled urgently.

"This is insane!" He yelled over the roaring of his engine.

Killer Frost whooped out the window, letting her white ghostly hair fly around.

"Yeah, but isn't insane _thrilling_?"

Julian glanced over, seeing her smirk and suddenly feeling very queasy.

"By the way, why are you carrying a dozen toilet paper rolls at 7 at night and why are you evading police?" Julian asked.

"Oh," Killer Frost looked away from the rear view mirror and down at the rolls, "I was just teepeeing the police station." She replied casually.

"You we're doing _what_?!"

"I was teepeeing the police station. Geez, keep up handsome." Killer Frost rolled her eyes, landing upon the rear view mirror again. "Crap, take a left!"

Julian abruptly turned the wheel, causing his wheels to make a defining screeching noise. One that made Killer Frost positively grin at. "Oh yeah, _this_ is what I'm talking about."

"Alright, isn't that a little… childish? I mean, I know you're crazy and all but- hey!" Julian looked over to see Killer Frost stuffing toilet rolls in any place concealable. "Can you not stuff evidence in my glove compartment?!" Julian extended his arm, knocking her hand away.

"Hey stop it!" She pushed his hand right back, returning to the last few rolls. Her body haltered as she looked deep in thought. "Why do they call it a glove compartment anyway? Whose putting solely gloves in there?"

"Oh for god sake." Julian groaned, taking another dangerous left turn.

"I'm just pondering. Gosh, seems like you need to go home and take a bubble bath mister. Your job must be so stressful to _not_ make you enjoy this great ride." Killer Frost popped her gum again, studying his face now.

"Oh, now I'm supposed to take life advice from a woman called Killer Frost. Excellent." Julian sarcastically replied.

"Hey, I just realised I don't know your name." She hardly seemed bothered by his statement. Killer Frost reached over and pulled out his wallet from his pocket.

"Hey! That is a violation of my privacy!"

"Julian Albert. Ooo, now _that_ is a sexy name." Her smirk fell from her face as she opened up his wallet more. "Is this a _police_ badge?!"

Julian grinned. "Yep."

"Why the hell are you assisting in a getaway!?" She yelled at him, throwing her gum out the window as he took another corner.

"I'm not." Julian slowed down the car, finally stopping for the cop car behind them.

"You little shit." Killer Frost frantically looked behind them, and then returned her eyesight inline with Julians lips. "Think warm thoughts, okay handsome?"

"Think _what_?" Julian turned off the engine as Killer Frost leaped over to him and captured his lips with hers. Julian raised his eyebrows as momentarily, all he could think was how he was probably dying from how goddamn cold her lips were. And still, he was stuck in place by this woman as she held onto his head, making out with him whilst the cop behind them made his way over.

Suddenly, the cold melted away, and sitting before Julian was a confused looking brunette.

"Not again." The brunette whined, keeping her hands on his face. She worriedly looked over at the cop making his way over. "I am _so_ sorry about this." She apologised before kissing him again.

Julian went with it surprisingly, despite being utterly confused at this point. _Did that woman just morphe into another_? He thought as the officer tapped on the window, breaking them apart.

"Excuse me sir but can I- Oh, Julian." The officer bent down, confused as to see his fellow colleague. His eyes travelled over them, seeing the brunettes hand on Julian's face and chest, as well as Julian's hand that had somehow made its way to her lower back. It was their flushed faces that truly amused the officer though. "Do you know how fast you were going?"

Julian took his hand off of her as if he was contracting something through over-the-clothes contact. "No officer I-"

"I'm so sorry officer," The woman started, leaning over Julian slightly. "We were just on our way back to his place. I _cannot_ keep my hands off him." The lady looked away from the officer, giving Julian a sultry look that made him lean into her subconsciously. "Oh god, one dinner and I'm making you speed to get my clothes off Julian."

Julian looked over at the officer, giving him a nervous shrug as if to say, 'yep, I am to blame for being horny, so sorry'.

The officer raised an eyebrow, a small grin as he spoke to Julian. "Drive safely home, okay? Don't do this again."

"So sorry Gary, really." Julian said as the woman sitting next to him put her hand on his thigh. His eyes widened, slightly embarrassed as Officer Mavous chuckled and walked away.

"Thank god." The woman breathed, sitting back in her seat and sighing. As she sat back she made an uncomfortable face, pulling out the iced coffee bottle from her back. "Goddamn it! She knows we aren't supposed to have this much freaking caffeine at night."

"Uh, _she_?" Julian asked, his voice shrill.

"I am so sorry for this, what has Killer Frost done now?" She asked, searching around her seat for anything else incriminating.

"Aren't you- what? Huh?" Julian blinked at the woman, deciding either she was crazy or he had lost his mind.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Caitlin." She extended her hand out to him, the one that moments before had been crawling dangerously up his leg. Caitlin pursed her lips together, checking the watch on her wrist when Julian failed to reply. "Are you able to drive me home?"

Julian was taken aback. He started his engine again, shaking his head. "I'd love an explanation in return."

Caitlin inhaled, explaining everything in one breath, "You see, the dark matter from the particle accelerator altered my DNA distorting it permanently and now I turn into a crazy white haired frozen princess with a superiority complex." She smiled, her grin faltering. "Please don't turn me into the cops."

"Wait- so you don't remember anything? You don't remember teepeeing a police station?" Julian asked.

"Mother of pearl, was that was she was doing? Seriously?" Caitlin closed her eyes, a hand flying to her temple. "How immature can she be?"

"Where are we heading?" Julian asked.

"5th and maple. Is that okay? I hope this isn't going out of your way. You've already done so much for me… for some reason…" Caitlin trailed off, eyeing him suspiciously. "Wait, are you kidnapping me right now?"

"What?! No!" Julian exclaimed, offended. "You literally jumped in my car and told me to drive!"

"Killer Frost did that." Caitlin put up a finger in the air, correcting him needlessly. Julian side eyed her, making her drop her hand. "Right, sorry."

"Okay so, you have no control over Killer Frost?"

"Nope, I've tried many things to stop her - I've even tried a goddamn medium to split us apart spiritually." Caitlin shook her head. "I knew that one was a bad idea."

"Wow, okay." Julian replied, somewhat shocked. "Well, I'm a metahuman specialist, as apart of the CSI department."

"You're a cop?" Caitlin asked with the same expression Killer Frost had used when she'd found out.

"Yeah, and I can help you." Julian told her, unsure himself why he was acting so selflessly. He was a busy man, he had things to do, so why was he offering to devote more of his time to a bipolar woman with killer tendencies?

Caitlin tilted her head to the side, studying him. "Is metahuman specialist a fancy way of saying you'll sedate my for four years to the point where I just sleep all day?"

Julian sighed, "No."

"Then I will accept your help." Caitlin nodded, smiling happily. "Oh, here's my apartment on the right."

Julian pulled over, turning the ignition off. He looked up at her apartment building, likely the nicest in the city. "Wow, this is grand."

"Thanks. Alright, I'll give you my number, do you have a pen?" Caitlin asked, opening his glove compartment. She stopped short when a toilet roll fell unceremoniously onto her feet. "Wow, Frost really had some big ideas for that police station."

Julian pulled a pen out from his inner jacket pocket and handed it to her. "Judging by the iced coffee, I'd say she had some plans."

Caitlin grinned at his joke, writing on a piece of torn toilet paper. "Here you go, call me tomorrow to set up a meeting. I'll bring you my medical files."

"I'm not sure I'll be able to interpret them all on my own. I might have to consult a doctor." Julian warned as Caitlin put her hand on the door handle.

"That's not necessary, I can explain it to you." Caitlin's voice was perky as she opened the car door. "I'm a bioengineer."

Julians mouth dropped. This woman really was a polar opposite to the one that initially jumped in his car. "That is impressive."

Caitlin waved her hand, signalling that it was nothing. "Thanks. Alright, well, I'll speak to you tomorrow, Julian. Thanks for being my getaway guy."

"No problem." Julian watched as she got out of the car, walking off towards her apartment doors.

She waved from the doors, leaving Julian to sit in his car and look down at the piece of toilet paper in his hands. He studied it, noticing that her handwriting was exceptionally neat for a doctor.

Julian pulled out his iPhone, putting her number into his contacts and finally noticing the deafening silence that plagued him without her. His finger hovered over the call button, hesitating as he thought about the brunette that had made his afternoon the most exciting one since he'd first moved to America.

Finally, he pressed down on the call button. It might of been crazy, but what about this evening hadn't been crazy?

"Hi, Caitlin. It's Julian… would you like to maybe get a drink?"

 **A/N**

HELLO INTERNET, it has been a while.

Jesus I've been in the biggest writing block for Snowbert ever. I came across this prompt on Pinterest where some random jumps in person A's car and immediately I thought of Snowbert. Gosh darn I missed this couple. I hope this was enjoyable for you all, cause I had the most fun time writing it!

And now... on to reading all the fics I have missed! See you in the reviews!


End file.
